


A Pretty Performance

by emclementine



Series: 12 Days of YOI [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Lapdance, M/M, Pole Dancing, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Semi-Public Sex, and a thong, and crop top, and heels, yuuri in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emclementine/pseuds/emclementine
Summary: On the 8th day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."The program Yuuri had planned for that night was a far cry from his usual performances on the ice. He picked his own music, choreographed his own moves, and bought his own costume without any help or input from Viktor. In fact, Viktor had no idea of his plans. Viktor was always doing little things to surprise and delight Yuuri. It seemed to be a pattern for them, to surprise one another."





	

**Author's Note:**

> power bottom Yuuri gets me every time  
> you can tell by the way this one got away from me...whoops  
> You may want to load up this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97xnWVZYq_Q

            The program Yuuri had planned for that night was a far cry from his usual performances on the ice. He picked his own music, choreographed his own moves, and bought his own costume without any help or input from Viktor. In fact, Viktor had no idea of his plans. Viktor was always doing little things to surprise and delight Yuuri. It seemed to be a pattern for them, to surprise one another. Yuuri loved seeing the joy on Viktor’s face every time he shocked him. He turned to stare at himself in the mirror of the little dressing room off the ballet studio’s main room. He had been embarrassed to ask Minako to use her studio, but as soon as she heard about Yuuri’s plan she had immediately agreed. She even offered to critique Yuuri’s routine, but he declined. This performance was for Viktor’s eyes only. Yuuri adjusted his outfit. It was tighter and more revealing than the costumes he wore to compete. He had chosen something to show off his muscular legs; his best asset in his own opinion. The skirt clung to his hips, only long enough to just touch the tops of his thighs below where his ass ended. It was black and had sheer panels down the length of either side. His crop top was made to match; identical in color, off-the-shoulder, and long sleeved. Sheer panels ran along the outside of the sleeves down the length of his arms, his sides, and one smaller, teasing strip down his sternum. All the sheer panels were embedded with tiny sparkles that glittered when he moved under the light. He wore black platform stilettos with silver accents on the bottom and the spike heel. Black ribbons crisscrossed up his legs to his knees. As a skater balance was everything, so walking in six inch heels was nothing. While it reminded Yuuri of his Eros costume it was certainly the more…erotic of the two. He set his glasses on the counter and shook out his hair before he wandered out into the main room. The lights were turned down and a temporary pole was set up in front of the mirrors. Yuuri ran a hand down it to make sure it wasn’t too slick. He wrapped both hands around the pole above his head and pulled himself up. His legs wrapped around the pole as he twisted in a full circle. Yuuri dropped down to the floor and fixed his skirt. Viktor was due to arrive at any moment.

            Viktor walked into the dance studio to find Yuuri scantily clad and leaning against a pole. His jaw dropped and he floundered for words. Yuuri had asked him to meet there in order to show him something. He had assumed it was a dance he wanted to incorporate into his program, but that was unexpected. Yuuri smirked at his shocked silence. Viktor had admitted to Yuuri that he had a desire to see him dance for him again after the incident at the banquet. Yuuri embarrassedly told Viktor that he and Phichit had taken pole dancing lessons together back in the United States as a fun way to work out and improve flexibility. The outfit that Yuuri wore made Viktor feel warm under the collar just from looking at him. “Vitya, would you be a dear and press play on my phone over there?” Yuuri pointed to the box for the stereo system. Viktor obliged. When he pressed play piano chords echoed through the room. “Keep your eyes on me.” Yuuri skimmed his hands down his body in a lewd imitation of his Eros. He slowly sunk down to the floor and his hands flowed down his body. On his hands and knees he crawled a few slinking steps toward Viktor who was frozen in place by the stereo controls. When Yuuri knew he had Viktor’s undivided attention he turned to crawl to the side of the pole. Once there he knelt with his back to the pole. Yuuri slid his arms up over his head, grasping the pole and pulling himself up. His body curled in on itself and then he wrapped his legs around the pole so that he hung upside down. Yuuri swung his upper body up again so that he was right side up again and clasping the pole with his hands. He unhooked his feet and used the momentum to swing his body around the pole in a circle as the chorus started.

            _'Cause if it's fast or slow. All I really know is I'm gonna enjoy the ride._

            Yuuri bent one leg at the knee and pointed the other towards the floor as he twirled down to stand. He stopped himself to the side of the pole with both hands wrapped tightly around it.

            _And if it's hard or soft before we get off. I'm gonna enjoy the ride, enjoy the ride._

            Yuuri ground himself from chest to hips against the pole. He repeated the undulation but flicked his tongue out to lick a stipe upwards in the air by the pole as if it was a much more intimate part of the human body. Viktor covered his mouth with his hand as if his whimper could have been heard over the music. When the tempo picked up and the bass started to pound Yuuri used his arms and legs to climb his way high up on the pole. He leaned forward so that he was parallel to the floor with one arm outstretched toward Viktor and the other anchored him to the pole. He spun himself around before stopping to pull up his body with a flourish of his arms. He twisted his body down to hold the pole and suspend himself sideways with both feet on the pole above and below him. As he circled he caught a glimpse of the lust blown gaze and blush on Viktor’s face. Like this Yuuri’s bottom half was not only exposed but directly in Viktor’s line of sight. Even when Yuuri swung away from him the mirrors reflected every move he made. Yuuri curled into a ball around the pole and then unfurled to snake down to his feet. He sauntered over to a chair and dragged it to rest just in front of the pole. He then prowled over to Viktor and grasped him firmly by the front of his shirt. He walked backwards and turned them around to push Viktor down into the chair roughly. Yuuri moved behind Viktor to climb the pole again. His legs gripped the pole so that he could lean forward to place both hands on Viktor’s shoulders. Yuuri skimmed them down over Viktor’s chest, his stomach, and stopped at his thighs. He felt the full body shudder that shook Viktor with arousal. Yuuri pulled back up and slid down the pole. He crawled around to kneel at Viktor’s feet. Yuuri ran his hands up Viktor’s shins to spread his legs at the knee. Then he planted his hands at Viktor’s hips and slid up into his lap, keeping contact against Viktor’s hardened groin the whole way up. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and ground his ass into Viktor’s very obvious erection. The music came to an end and Viktor placed his hands on Yuuri’s hips. “Oh my god, love. You’re going to kill me,” Viktor whispered. His brain could barely form words after Yuuri’s performance. Yuuri smiled down at him.

            “So, I take it you enjoyed my dance?” Yuuri asked as he started to rock his hips repeatedly against Viktor’s.

            “I enjoy all of your performances, but I think the ones just for me I love the most.” Yuuri curled his fingers tightly in Viktor’s hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Viktor moaned into his mouth and moved his hands up under Yuuri’s skirt to grab his ass. Yuuri moaned back into Viktor’s mouth. He wasn’t the only one effected by Yuuri’s dance. The surge of power and control over Viktor, the way he had the other man mesmerized and at his mercy, was intoxicating. Viktor pushed the thin material of the skirt to bunch at Yuuri’s waist and separated from their kiss to take a close look at his beautiful fiancé. Yuuri’s hair and clothes were in disarray from his movements. A pink blush tinted his skin from temple to beneath his top, a telltale sign that Yuuri was aroused. His chest heaved with little pants from the physical exertion and lust coursing through his veins. Viktor groaned when his eyes reached Yuuri’s lap. Underneath the skirt Yuuri wore a lacy black thong that covered little, but strained to its limits to try to cover his erection. Viktor pulled Yuuri into a biting kiss as he slipped one hand around to palm at Yuuri’s cock through his underwear. Yuuri whined at the stimulation, but pulled Viktor’s hand away. Viktor looked at Yuuri confused. Yuuri simply gave him a peck on the lips and got up to dig through a bag on the floor. Viktor couldn’t help but admire the firm swells of Yuuri’s ass, stuck out bent over as he was. He tore his eyes away to wait for Yuuri’s return. Viktor felt one hand and then the other pulled behind him and then a clicking sound. He couldn’t move his hands. When he cast a look over his shoulder to see a smirking Yuuri. The mirror reflected his hands bound by a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

            “Weren’t you paying attention to my performance, Viktor?” Yuuri asked innocently. Viktor squinted, he knew he had. “I want you to enjoy the ride,” Yuuri explained. Viktor’s eyes widened in realization. He relaxed back into the chair as Yuuri worked on freeing Viktor from his pants. Together they maneuvered both Viktor’s pants and underwear down to his knees. Yuuri licked a quick line up Viktor’s cock drawing a gasp out of the older man. He resettled in Viktor’s lap and popped open a bottle of lube. Yuuri spread some on his fingers and warmed it with his touch. His dry hand reached back to pull his thong out of the way while his other hand slipped two fingers inside of his hole.

            “Yuuri, there’s no need to rush we-“ Viktor was cut off with a firm hand over his mouth.

            “Vitya, my precious, Vitya. Do you know how long I’ve been practicing this routine? How much I thought about performing for you today? How many times I touched myself to the thought of what I would do to you? How I fingered myself open earlier imagining how I was going to take you cock? Imagining fucking you so hard you lose your words and all you can do is think of me?” Viktor’s muffled moaned filtered between Yuuri’s fingers. “I’m going to take you, Vitya, and I’m not going to wait to do it.” Viktor nodded eagerly and Yuuri pulled his fingers free. He reached a hand down to line Viktor’s cock up with his entrance and lowered himself onto it slowly. They moaned in unison at finally feeling some friction where they craved it. Yuuri placed his hands on Viktor’s shoulders and leaned his weight into him to pin him there. He slowly raised up onto his knees until just the head of Viktor’s erection was inside of him before slamming back down on it. Yuuri yelped and Viktor whined. This was the pace Yuuri set, slow and hard. Each thrust forcing Viktor deep inside of him. The sensation was overwhelming. Viktor tried to thrust up into Yuuri to no avail, he had no leverage.

            “Yuuri, please,” Viktor pleaded.

            “Mmm, Vitya, your cock feels so good inside of me,” he sighed as he continued his tortuously slow pace. Yuuri nipped down the sensitive shell of Viktor’s ear to suck a dark mark on his neck. He bit Viktor roughly and Viktor let out a loud moan. Yuuri wanted to see Viktor covered in his marks. Viktor was his and no one else’s. No one else took Viktor like this, fucked him mindless.

            “Please, Yuuri, please,” Viktor tried again.

            “Please what, Vitya?” Viktor whimpered. He craved more. More friction. More of his mouth on his skin. More Yuuri.

            “Please, harder, faster,” Viktor begged. Yuuri picked up his pace. The slap of his thighs against Viktor’s hips echoed through the studio. At that angle Yuuri was able to slam into his prostate. He moaned into Viktor’s ear and tightened around his cock.

            “Like that, baby? Does that feel good? Tell me how much you love this,” Yuuri commanded. Viktor sobbed and his eye rolled back. Everything was gray and clouded. All he saw was Yuuri bouncing in his lap, dragging mind-numbing pleasure through his whole body.

            “So good. You feel so good like this. Oh, Yuuri, I love it when you fuck me. You do it so well. It feels amazing,” Viktor rambled on as Yuuri sped up more. Each time their hips met Viktor let out a little whimper of pleasure between his words. Yuuri grunted with each movement, his orgasm threateningly close.

            “Do you want to cum, baby?”

            “Yes! Yes, please. I want to cum. I want you to make me cum. Fuck me so hard I fill you up,” Viktor shouted.

            “Such a good boy for me begging like that. Okay, baby, you can cum,” Yuuri permitted. Viktor moaned long and low as his body twitched and spasmed with bolts of pleasure. Yuuri fucked him through it until he whined from overstimulation. He wrapped a hand around his own aching cock and jerked himself quickly to completion, Viktor’s moans still ringing in his ears. Yuuri rested his forehead against Viktor’s and nuzzled against him. He kissed Viktor languidly as he released him from the cuffs. They both basked in their shared, post-sex bliss with their arms wrapped tightly around one another. Viktor had thought he had seen Yuuri’s true Eros, but that was only the surface.

            “You know I’m never going anywhere, I’m never leaving you, right, love?” Viktor asked.

            “Yeah. Yeah I know,” Yuuri smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the Ride is the perfect viktuuri song. All of Yuuri's doubts and insecurities. His belief that their connection is just temporary and that Viktor will leave him. That he doesn't deserve Viktor. The two just need to kiss and make up in episode 12 because Yuuri is being a dumb.
> 
> In case you want [my tumblr](http://sadistprionnsa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
